Kuro-chan
by Kopi and Co
Summary: Modern AU. Suatu hari Kurogane,seorang cewek tomboy pulang ke rumah melalui rute lain. Siapa sangka akibat kejadian ini, kehidupan Kurogane jadi berubah. Sayang reaksi sang kakak aka Tomoyo yang kelewat alay bikin Kurogane stress. Bagaimanakah nasip Kurogane selanjutnya?


**Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicle punya Clamp**

**Cerita punya Kopi and Co**

_penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari karya trasformatif ini._

Coffe Shop AU

(Cerita ini berdasarkan head canon aku, kalau Kurogane seorang cewek, kemungkinan dia cewek tsundere. ) 

XXXXXXX

" Hujan lagi, hujan lagi" Batinku diantara gerimis yang sore ini. Dan gerimis pun makin lebat hingga aku harus mempercepat langkah.

Hujan membawaku ke sebuah Cafe. Bergaya clasik dengan patio-patio di teras dan sebuah papan tulis hitam yang penuh dengan tulisan yang di _stilasi_ dengan elegan menghiasi teras Cafe itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam Cafe itu.

_klinting klinting_

Bel di berbunyi ketika aku masuk ke dalam toko ini. Bau seduhan kopi langsung menguar memenuhi seluruh ruangan, di meja barista, seorang barista sedang sibuk dengan mesin-mesin besar, sepertinya sedang sibuk menyeduh kopi.

_" Selamat sore~ " _Sapanya ramah bikin aku terkejut, untunglah aku tak sampai jatuh. Namun sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku terkejut hingga dia cepat-cepat meminta maaf padaku.

Cowok ramah. Itu yang terbesit di pikiranku saat itu. Eh apa yang aku pikirkan ?! Jiwaku pun menjerit, " _Ayolah Kuro-chan sadarlah! sadar!!! "_

Entahlah bagaimana mukaku saat itu, dengan mengacuhkan rasa hangat yang menjalar di pipiku, aku langsung saja jalan ke arah bangku yang berada di dekat cendela.

" _Apa ini? Apakah aku kena demam ? " _Rapalku dalam hati. Sungguh tanpa sebab pipiku rasanya panas, jantungku juga serasa mau copot sehabis menggobrol dengan dia.

"Oke sepertinya aku beneran kena demam" Ucapku pelan pada diri sendiri sambil menulis mental note tentang rencana mengunjungi dokter petang nanti.

XXXXXXX

" Sejak berkembangnya teknologi, perdagangan masa sekarang makin maju..."

Jam pelajaran Geografi beneran tidak aku simak dengan baik. Padahal, aku paling suka dengan pelajaran ini.

" Hasil tambang yang paling dibangga-banggakan orang Asia Barat sana adalah **Minyak**. Makanya di sana ada istilah... "

Aaaagh SUMpah demi semua kaos kaki curiannya si Troll, aku sama sekali gak konsen dengan apa yang di jelaskan. Aaaaagh! Aku benci, benci sekali dengan ini.

Coba bayangkan apa head line di majalah dinding nanti ? Masa **" Ketika Si Boss akhirnya K.O " **muncul di mading ? Hell mbayanginnya aja bikin aku pusing. Amit-amit deh!

" Kamu sehat kan, Kuro-chan? " Kata-kata Sakura seakan menyeretku kembali ke realita. Seketika aku sadar bahwa dari tadi aku itu membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke meja.

" Alhamdulillah masih hehe " Jawabku sekenanya dibumbuhi cengiran andalanku. Sakura yang menatapku langsung mengeser kursinya menjauhiku. Wajahnya masih menatapku dengan pandangan risih.

" Eh- ada sesuatu ? " Tanyaku dengan canggung dan penasaran. " Gak ada. " Katanya singkat.

Aku pun balik lagi menulisi bukuku dan mengabaikan dia. Namun mata hijau besarnya masih memandangiku dengan campuran emosi yang tak kuketahui.

Ku letakan bolpoin dan buku catatanku, seluruh atensi ku sekarang kulimpahan pada teman semejaku itu. " Apa kamu sedang sedih, Sakura-chan? " Tanyaku lembut.

" Eto...um...kurasa tidak. Tidak sekarang. " Kata Sakura yang lebih mirip sedang mengunam pada diri sendiri ketimbang berbicara. " Okelah, kalau begitu gimana nanti pas istirahat? " Tanyaku. " Boleh boleh boleh. " Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum juga " Oke nanti di tempat biasa. " Kataku.

" Kuro-Chan ? " Celuk Sakura pada ku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. " Ada hijau-hijau di gigimu " Celuk Sakura dengan kepolosan yang menyamai anak SD.

" Kik kik kik " Ada suara tawa yang tertahan. Asalnya dari belakangku. Langsung deh aku mehujamkan tatapan death glare ke dua orang yang ada di belakangku. Dua-duanya langsung Kicep.

XXXXXXX

Sekarang di sebelahku sudah ada Sakura yang duduk manis sambil memakan bekalnya. Sama sepertinya, aku juga makan bekalku.

" Err... Sakura, katanya kamu mau bilang sesuatu kan? " Tanyaku di sela-sela makan.

Sakura meletakan sumpitnya lalu kedua tangannya digosokan kepipinya yang bersemu merah, iya pipinya memerah sampai ke telinganya. " Awww Kuro-chan, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta " Ucapnya malu-malu.

_What?_

eh- cinta? Jatuh?

" Awww Sakura " Seketika aku peluk Si Sakura itu. " Eh maaf. " Ucapku canggung setelah melepaskan pelukanku.

" Tak apa- apa Kuro-chan. " Kata Sakura. Selanjutnya pipi Sakura memerah lagi kemudian tanganya menutupi wajahnya. Sakura-chan benar-benar mabuk cinta nih.

" Omong-Omong siapa pria beruntung itu ya? " Godaku. Sakura tidak membalas, ia tengah sibuk berteriak "_kyaaa" _di balik tangannya. Bisa ku lihat telinganya sudah memerah.

" Eto... " Sakura berbicara dengan mata yang memandang jauh seolah-olah mata itu menembus melewati tembok, tanganya masih tetap di pipi ala artis chibi-chibi haha degan pipi yang merona seperti tomat.

" Aku suka...suka-sama-kakak-rambut-coklat-pemain-basket kyaaaa " Ucap Sakura cepat. Kemudian setelahnya mukanya jadi mirip tomat.

[ Eh- rambut coklat? Basket ? kayaknya aku kenal sama tu orang. ] Batinku

" Syaoran bukan ? " Tanyaku

" Kyaa Syaoran-kun~" Kata Sakura makin blushing.

" Oh, Sakura? Mau ku kasih tahu sesuatu ? " Sakura menatap ku sambil angguk-angguk. " Dengarin ya ? " Ucapku kemudian berbisik ke telinganya.

" Dah tahu kan ? "

" Iya iya. Makasih ya kak" Ucap Sakura bahagia, selanjutnya aku di tinggal sendirian di taman.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pulang sekolah biasanya aku akan malas-malasan di rumah. Capek habis ikut extrakulikuler di sekolah membuatku ingin tidur saja begitu sampai di rumah.

Namun itu gak berlaku hari ini. Mau tahu kenapa? Gini, aku punya seorang kakak cewek, cantik jelas lah. Baik iya. Kak Tomoyo itu kakak idaman, itu komentar orang-orang.

Mereka belum tahu aja sisi kak Tomoyo yang ngeselin minta ampun. Kalo kalian tanya aku, Tomoyo itu **pemaksa dan tukang nyuruh-nyuruh**.

Tapi bukan sifatnya itu yang bikin aku sebel. Aku sebel sama Kakak ku karena _Doi lebih feminim dari pada aku_. Kok bisa? Aku juga bingung kok.

Rasa benciku pada kakak ku yang satu ini bakalan berlipat-lipat saat aku disuruh nemani dia ke shopping baju.

Gimana gak sebel? Dia(Tomoyo) dah tahu kalo aku gak suka pake baju yang terlalu cewek, eh dia malah nyuruh aku nyobain gaun ber-rendra-rendra ato kalo gak baju yang cute-cute dengan warna pastel gitu. Hell! Kalau aku menolak dia malah bilang " Ayolah Kuro-chan, kamu tu manis pake kayak gitu~ "

Aku gak manis tahu gak! Untung yang bilang itu Tomoyo. Kalo orang lain udah ku sleding mukanya.

" Kuro-chan~ Temani Onee-chan ke mall? " Tuh kan si Tomoyo mulai. Ah~ berakhirlah hari tenangku.

" Gak! Kuro gak mau ikut~ Kak Tomo pergi sendiri aja~ " Jawabku dari kamar.

Berikutnya si Tomoyo pasti menyusul kesini, pikirku.

**Tap tap tap **(Tuh kan apa ku bilang. )

**Tok tok tok **Suara pintu kamarku yang di gedor-gedor.

" Ayoo Kuro-chan~ nanti aku belikan baju deh " Tawarnya dari balik pintu.

" Gak mau kak. Biarpun mau kamu sogok dengan segala macam tawaran, pendirianku tetap teguh bagaikan karang. " Ucapku mantap.

" Ahahah wow adik ku sekarang seorang penyair! Ahaha " Tomoyo malah tertawa? Sungguh itu bikin aku makin kesel. Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku, hingga dia terbahak seperti itu?

" Diamlah kak! Gak ada yang lucu! " Ucapku pedas

" Ahaha tentu saja lucu... kamu itu masih SMA tapi terdengar kayak petapa ahaha pantesan aja kamu gak dapet cowok ahaha " Ucapan Tomoyo yang santai udah bikin urat perempatan imajiner tercetak di pelipisku.

" KAKAK! "

Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung membuka pintu kamar dan itu sungguh membuatku menyesali keputusanku untuk membuka pintu kamar. Sebab...

**Flashback...**

_Ceklek (suara pintu terbuka)__" Aaa akhirnya Tuan Puteri Suwa keluar juga~ " Kata Tomoyo sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan gitu._

glek

_" Kak jangan berani-berani- "_

_"Ayo sama onee-chan~ "_

_" Aaaaaaghh"_

**Flashback end.**

" Ayolah jangan cemberut gitu " Kata Tomoyo dengan nada khawatir tepat di telingaku. Mana suaranya cempreng lagi.

" Huff. " Aku memalingkan wajahku ke sisi lain.

" Dik kuro~ janganlah gitu, ntar modelku jadi jelek gimana? " Ucapan Tomoyo dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa itu beneran ngeselin. Sumpah demi jenggot Kambing! Dia ngeselin banget.

"Ane gak peduli sama model-model lu, Kak. Salah sendiri dah tahu adiknya jelek masih disuh ikutan. " Huh sebenarnya si Tomoyo itu sadar gak sih? Aku lagi kesel eh dia malah nyinggung-nyinggung model buat kerjaannya. Mana yang di suruh jadi model dia itu ane lagi.

" Waduh waduh, kakak minta maaf. Dedek kuro cantik kok. Cantik kek miper turun dari khayangan. Hehe jangan nanggis ya. Sayang adek " Ucap Tomoyo memujiku.

Aku cubit tangan kakak ku yang nyebelin ini. " Aw aw sakit~ "

Hell si Tomoyo ini kagak bisa memberi pujian apa ? Emang sih aku jelek, tapi ya masih lebih baik dari pada miper.

" Waduh waduh jangan marah lah. Nah itu dah sampai. "

_glek_

Ucapan kakak ku yang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bangunan toko pun membuatku pucat, tenggorokan ku terasa kering dan kerah bajuku rasanya sesak.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, aku pasrah di seret oleh Tomoyo ke dalam bangunan terang benderang itu. Bangunan yang dibaca "Toko Pakaian" diatapnya namun bagiku dibaca "Welcome to the hell "

XXXXXXXXXX

to be continue...


End file.
